Love and War
by Z3R0 L0V3
Summary: Dawn is the Princess of Sinnoh being forced to marry the Prince of Hoenn, Paul. But when her life nearly ends secrets are revealed. Now, she's on the run with a fugitive, Ash. Secrets will become known and life as she once knew it will forever change.
1. Chapter 1

**Z3RO L0V3 - I decided to try my hand at writing. I've been working on this for a while and finally have decided to publish it. I hope everyone enjoys it and let me know what you think! Happy Reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

Preface

A girl with long, sapphire blue hair and eyes to match laid on her bed. Her body was shaking with sobs. Her name was Dawn and she was the Princess of Sinnoh.

She took a shuddering breath and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. She just wanted to disappear. She couldn't do this. She didn't want this. She didn't even know him! She was only eighteen for Arceus sake! She couldn't believe this.

She took a shuddering breath and jolted when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Mia, Princess Dawn."

Her maid...it was time to get ready.

She ran her hands along her cheeks and was quick to dry her eyes and take a calming breath.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a young woman who appeared to be in her thirties. Long blonde hair that was braided, dark brown eyes, and light skinned. She wore a black dress with a white apron and black flats.

"Are you okay, Princess?" she asked as she walked over.

"I'm fine, Mia. Go run a bath...please."

"Of course."

Dawn watched as Mia walked into the bathroom.

"Your bath is ready, Princess."

"Thank you, Mia." Dawn said as she got off her her bed.

Dawn sighed and closed her eyes as the warm water helped relieve some of the tension.

I wish I could just disappear...I don't want this.

She sighed and slid lower in the water.

A knock on the door made Dawn open her eyes.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Mia asked from outside the door.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a moment."

Dawn sighed and got out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel and left the bathroom.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the dress that laid on her bed.

"Why that dress?" she questioned.

"Your mother requested that you wear this."

She sighed and nodded her head.

Dawn watched as she became someone that she didn't recognize. Her long hair was curled and pinned up away from her face. Her lips were painted a dark red, her eyes accented with black eyeliner and mascara, but didn't look as dark with the light eyeshadows.

She made a face as the corset was tightened. She could barely breathe. The dress was beautiful, but for the reason for it...she refused to think it as beautiful. The dress was a light pink ballgown, a sweetheart cut, and strapless. She slid her feet in white heels.

"There you are, Princess. Do you like it?" Mia asked as she stepped away and allowed Dawn to see her reflection.

Dawn stared at her reflection.

A knock on the door, but Dawn refused to achknowledge it. Mia opened the door and Dawn heard a gasp.

"You look beautiful, Dawn." her mother said as she entered the room and stepped up to her.

Dawn refused to look at her mother, but looked at her in the mirror.

Her name was Johanna and she was the Queen of Sinnoh. She had short, sapphire blue hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a dark blue ballgown with sleeves. Her crown was on her head.

Her mother stepped up to her dresser and picked up the tiara and stepped in front of Dawn. She placed the tiara on Dawn's head and stepped back.

"Now it's complete."

Dawn only blinked.

"Say something, Dawn."

Dawn broke contact with her reflection and looked at her mother.

"Why?" she asked coldly.

Her mother gasped at her tone.

"You will not speak to me in that manner, Dawn. I don't have to explain the reasons to you. You will do this. You don't have a choice."

Dawn felt her eyes start to water, but she refused to cry in front of her mother.

"Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"LEAVE!" Dawn screamed as a lone tear escaped her eye.

Her mother gasped and stared at her daughter.

"I came up here to get you. It's time."

Dawn raised her hand a wiped the tear from her face.

"Fine."

* * *

"You will be polite and on your best behavior." her mother said as they walked down the hall.

"Of course, mother." Dawn replied.

"Dawn."

"Mother."

Her mother just sighed and grabbed her arm, forcing Dawn to walk quicker.

"Smile, Dawn."

Dawn forced a smile on her face.

The two entered the dining room and took their seats. An unknown man sat at the table. Her looked to be a few years older than Dawn. He looked cruel and cold. He had purple hair that reached his shoulders and onyx eyes that were full of coldness. He wore from what Dawn could see royal clothes. A crown was on his head.

"Here they are, my beautiful girls. This is my Queen, Johanna and our daughter, Dawn." Dawn's father said.

Dawn's father was the King. His name was Christopher. He had black hair and sapphire eyes. His crown was on his head.

Johanna smiled and Dawn forced a smile.

"This is Prince Paul of Hoenn." Dawn's father explained.

Dawn clenched her fists under the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Johanna said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Paul replied.

Dawn remained silent.

The dinner went smoothly, Dawn rarely spoke which only angered her parents.

Once the dinner was over Dawn went to leave.

"Dawn?"

Her mother had stopped her. "Yes?" she questioned.

"Come here."

Dawn sighed mentally and walked over to her mother. "Yes?"

"Take Paul on a tour of the gardens."

Dawn bit her lip. "Of course, mother."

She looked over at Paul who looked bored.

"Paul, would you like to see the gardens?" she asked.

He merely grunted in response and stood.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner." he said to Johanna and bowed.

He took Dawn's arm and lead her away.

* * *

They were now in the gardens and Dawn was doing her best to show him it.

"Dawn?"

She closed her eyes. This was it.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Yes, I know."

He remained quiet and Dawn looked over at him to find him on his knee.

"Will you marry me?"

A simple diamond ring was in his hand.

Why had her parents hid this from her? Why hadn't they given her any warning? Why hadn't they let her meet him before?

Knowing that she didn't have a choice she smiled at him.

"Of course."

He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up.

This was to be her life. This would be the man she was to marry? This would be the man she spent her life with...the one she ruled Sinnoh with.

She blinked.

"I'm not feeling that well." she said looking at Paul.

"Shall I take you back to your room?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Good night, Dawn." he said once they had reached her room.

"Good night."

She pushed her door opened and hurried inside. She slammed the door closed and fell against it.

She took a deep breath and blinked rapidly.

 _Why?_

* * *

"Do they suspect anything?" a voice asked.

"No, they are all clueless." another voice replied.

"Wonderful. Make sure no one finds out."

"Of course."

"She will die and then we will gain Sinnoh too."

Footsteps were heard running down the hall.

"Someone heard! Find them and kill them!" the first voice cried.

The figure ran out of the room and into the hall, looking for the person that had ran.

* * *

"They plan to kill her." a voice said breathless.

"She will not die. I sent you there for her protection because of all the wars that have happened. She will be safe. Keep an eye on her. Be her friend, but also protect her." another voice replied.

"Will she trust me if she finds out the truth?"

"Yes, you are the servant she trusts the most. Keep her safe."

"With my life. I will die before she dies."

 **I would love to hear feedback!**

 **Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Z3R0 L0V3 - I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

"Princess Dawn, it's time to get up." Mia said as she entered the room.

Dawn opened one eye and looked at her maid from under her caccoon of blankets. Mia placed a tray of breakfast on the nightstand.

"Princess Dawn, you must get up. It is time to get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"For the ball, Princess. The Queen wanted me to wake you earlier than normal to get ready." Mia explained.

"What ball?" Dawn asked.

"The ball to welcome Prince Paul to Sinnoh. After all he is going to be staying in Sinnoh now, here in the palace itself."

 _What? Since when? When did a ball get planned?_

"When was all of this decided?"

"A week after your engagement, Princess Dawn."

"I wasn't informed of this."

"I'm sorry, milady. I'm just doing as I'm told."

It had been a month since she had met Prince Paul and since she had become engaged to him. She hated everything about this whole ordeal.

Dawn huffed and sat up.

"You're dismissed, Mia." she said.

"But I haven't ran your bath or helped you get ready."

"Mia, please leave."

"Yes, Princess." Mia said as she curtsied and left.

Dawn pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Why..."

Dawn got up from her bed and walked into her bathroom and started a bath. She walked back into her room and started brushing her hair and grabbed a piece of toast from the tray to eat.

Once she was done with her hair she went into the bathroom and got into the bathtub.

She sighed and looked at the ring on her finger.

"A ball to welcome him." she muttered.

She still didn't understand why her parents had forced her into an arranged marriage. They had fallen in love with one another and were free to choose who to marry. Yet, she was forced to marry someone she barely knew. The wedding would happen soon after this ball...she just knew it. Had it already been decided? Had she not paid attention that the wedding was going to happen sooner than she thought?

"Oh no..."

She couldn't have missed it...

"No, there hasn't been a fitting yet. I haven't missed it yet."

Her water started to get cold so she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked back into her room and saw that there was a dress laid out on her bed.

"Sorry Mia, not today." she said softly.

She walked to her dresser and removed a pair of dark riding pants, a cream colored button up long sleeved shirt, and black riding boots and changed.

She walked to her door and locked it, before she went to her balcony and looked out. Her balcony overlooked a wide, opened field and the stables. She smiled as she saw a lone, black stallion running through the field with a rider on its back.

She looked back at her door and smirked. She climbed over the balcony and grabbed the vines and made her way down to the ground. Once she was on the ground she ran towards the stables.

She walked into the stables and found the stable boy, who just happened to be her best friend. His name was Ash and he was twenty one years old. He had raven, black hair that reached his shoulders and dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" she greeted walking over to him.

He turned and smiled at her.

"Hello Dawn, I'm good. How are you?" he asked as he removed the saddle from his horse.

"I could be better."

"I hear there's a ball tonight."

"Yes, I don't want to go to it."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

She went to grab a brush to tend to her own horse when Ash suddenly grabbed it. He went to her horse and tended to it.

"I can tend to my own horse, Ash." Dawn said slightly confused at his actions.

"It's my job, Princess." was his reply.

"Why the formalities? You always call me Dawn."

"Would you like me to get your horse ready for a ride, Princess?" Ash asked.

"That won't be necessary." the King's voice said and Dawn spun around.

"Father..."

His eyes cut to Dawn and she looked down.

"You were told to get ready for the ball that's tonight. Yet, you're here fooling around with the stable hand."

"I wasn't father. I was going to my riding lesson."

"You're lesson has been canceled for today. Go to your room to get ready, your mother is waiting."

"But father-"

"Dawn, now."

Dawn hung her head in defeat.

"Yes, father."

She turned on her heels and left. As she left she heard a grunt and her father yelling. She ran back and peered inside.

Ash was on the ground and her father was standing over him. Her father reached down and grabbed Ash's hair, forcing him to look up at him.

"Stay away from my daughter. She's to be married to a Prince not the likes of you. She's a Princess and you're nothing but a stable hand. You have one more chance and if you mess up again you're gone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course." Ash replied.

Her father released his hold on Ash's hair and turned to walk away, before he decided against it and looked back at Ash.

"Don't do anything stupid, boy."

Ash just stared at the King. Dawn ran from the stables, needing to put enough distance between her and them.

 _Why is father being mean? He's never hit someone...or has he?_

Dawn shook her head and made her way to her room.

Dawn pushed her bedroom door opened and found her mother standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed. Mia was tending to a dress that was hanging up.

"You were told that you were to prepare for the ball that's tonight. You disobeyed and went to the stables. Arceus Dawn, you're eighteen. I hope that when you are married Paul can make you listen better than you do now. I expect you to spend more time with Paul, your husband, once he's here and less time with that stable hand." Johanna said shaking her head.

"Mother, I barely even know Paul, let alone love him or want to marry him. I know Ash better than Paul!" Dawn cried.

"People who work for us shouldn't be named. You are not to speak to the stable hand anymore."

"Mother!"

"Dawn, that's enough. We have a lot to do. Come."

Dawn sighed and walked over to her mother.

* * *

Dawn stared at her reflection. She was in a cream colored ballgown that had sleeves that fell off of her shoulders and cream colored gloves that reached her elbows. Her hair had been pinned back away from her face, but falling down her back in waves. Her lips were painted a light pink color and her makeup was done lightly. She was made to appear so innocent. She gagged at her reflection mentally.

Her mother stepped in front of her and placed her tiara on her head.

"Beautiful."

Her mother stepped away and Dawn made a face at her reflection.

"Dawn." her mother scolded.

"Are you ready?" her mother asked.

"As I'll ever be." Dawn replied causing her mother to frown.

"Smile, chin up, and don't slouch."

Dawn forced a smile on her face and lifted her chin as she pulled her shoulders back.

"That's better. Now come." her mother said taking her arm.

As they approached the stairs, Dawn tensed upon seeing Paul. He stood beside her father. He was dressed in all black and the only thing that would show he was royalty was his crown.

Her mother left her and joined her father. Dawn approached Paul slowly.

"Hello, Paul." she greeted.

He just looked at her in reply.

"King Christopher and Queen Johanna!"

Dawn watched as her parents decended the stairs. Her mother was smiling and her father was staring ahead.

 _I don't understand how they can seem so caring to the people, but to me I see a whole different side as do the servants. When I become Queen I will treat everyone the same._

"Now we welcome Prince Paul of Hoenn and Princess Dawn!"

Paul took Dawn's arm and the two made their way down the stairs. Dawn forced a smile on her face.

 _How can I smile a real smile if I'm not happy?_

"Now the King and Queen and Prince and Princess will dance."

Dawn had forgotten about the dance. She curtised as Paul bowed and he placed his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. The two danced and didn't speak one word to each other.

As they danced around the room, Dawn looked around to see if she saw anyone. To her surprise she saw Ash, who never came to the balls.

 _How did he get in?_

The dance ended and Dawn curtsied. She looked around and saw Ash. She started heading that way, but her mother stopped her.

"Dawn, you have to great the guests and welcome our Hoenn guests."

She looked to where Ash was, but he was gone. She frowned and faced her mother.

"Of course."

After countless of welcomes Dawn needed air. She made her way to the balcony and stepped outside.

She sighed as the wind felt refreshing after being confinded inside.

"Finally got away?"

Dawn jumped and spun around to find Ash.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he replied with a smile.

Ash was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a red button up shirt, and black boots. His hair was even tied into a ponytail. What shocked Dawn the most was his eyes. They weren't brown, instead they were a dark blue.

"Your eyes..."

"Yeah it's contacts. I decided to come to the ball and this was the only way I could get in without your parents noticing me."

"Oh. You look nice."

"Thank you and you look beautiful, Dawn."

"Thank you, Ash."

"You seem so sad, Dawn."

"I just don't like what my parents are making me do."

Dawn looked at Ash and saw that his eye was darker.

"My father hit you." she said touching his face.

"Oh yeah that..."

"I don't understand why he did that."

"It's fine it's just a scratch."

"But he hit you. My parents have become mean."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Dawn sighed and leaned against the railing.

"I don't want this as my life."

Ash went to say something, but the balcony door opened.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Paul asked as he walked out.

Dawn turned around and saw him, but Ash had vanished.

"I'm fine, I just needed some air." Dawn replied.

 _Where did Ash go? Now Paul cares about me...he's so confusing._

"Are you okay now? I mean are you okay for a dance?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. A dance sounds...nice."

Dawn looked around once more, but Ash was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The ball had ended and Dawn was about to head to her bedroom, but Paul stopped her.

"Dawn, I didn't tell you this earlier, but you looked lovely tonight." he said.

"Thank you, Paul."

He ran his thumb along her cheek and Dawn tensed.

"I'm tired, Paul. I wish to go to bed."

"Of course, sorry. Sleep well, Dawn."

Dawn nodded her head and left.

Dawn had almost made it, but her mother stopped her.

"Dawn, you have a fitting tomorrow."

"Yes, mother."

As Dawn closed her bedroom door she thought of her mother's words.

"A fitting...no..."

 _The wedding dress...the wedding will be sooner than I thought._

* * *

Dawn yawned as the fitting continued. She had been here for hours and she was tired. She wanted to sleep.

"You will look lovely, Dawn." her mother said.

 _Right lovely..._

Dawn sighed.

"When's the wedding?" Dawn asked.

"In a week."

Dawn's eyes widened.

"A week?!"

"Yes, is that a problem?" her mother asked raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a little soon?"

"No, it's not."

 _One week and I'll be married to Paul..._

"I think that's pretty soon." Dawn commented.

"The sooner the better. You need to be taught right. You've obviously forgotten your manners and everything I taught you."

 _No I haven't. You've forgotten who you once were._

"But a week is really soon, mother."

"Dawn, this is the last of this conversation. You are marrying Paul in a week."

"But I don't even know him! Why can't I choose who I marry?!"

Her mother stopped her fussing over the material that Mia was holding.

"Leave us." her mother said.

Mia set the material down and hurried out of the room.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"I don't need to repeat myself, mother. You know what I said."

"You get to choose! Ha! What so you can marry that stable hand?"

"Ash?"

"People who work with us shouldn't be named! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"His name is Ash and maybe I would choose Ash if I had a say. I at least know him!"

"You will not marry some stable hand! You are a Princess and you are to marry a Prince!"

"But mother!"

Her mother left the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

Dawn stared at her reflection and shook her head. She didn't want to get married at eighteen...at least not to someone she didn't love nor loved.

 _If only I could runaway and be free._

 **Please R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Z3R0 L0V3 - Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

"I didn't find the snitch, but no one suspects anything. Everything is still going according to plan." a voice said.

"Everyone trusts you?" another voice asked.

"Yes, they trust me enough to listen to the lies."

"Splendid. Now all we do is wait and soon Sinnoh will be ours."

The voices got softer and an unwelcome source stood outside the doors listening and shook their head at the news before walking away from the doors.

* * *

Dawn stood on her balcony looking out into the night. Tonight was her last night for tomorrow she would be married.

She sighed and looked at the stables. A lone light shone.

She looked at her door and hurried over the railing and down the vines. She needed to feel the wind one last time. She needed to feel like she was free one more time before she became anything but free.

Her feet touched the ground and she ran towards the stables.

She stopped at the entrance to catch her breath. She walked into the stables and found it empty.

"Ash?"

He wasn't here, but the light was on. He must be here.

She walked over to the stalls and saw Shadow, Ash's horse and her own horse, Diamond.

Ash wasn't riding so where was he? It was like the night of the ball when he had vanished when Paul had walked out. How had he done it?

"Ash?"

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Ash asked from behind her.

She spun around and Ash was standing at the entrance of the stables.

"I wanted to ride one last time..."

"Right...the wedding is tomorrow."

The wedding was happening at noon. Originally it was to be held at sunset, but Dawn had caused her mother to push the time up.

"I just wanted to feel free one last time."

"Of course, Dawn. I'll get Diamond ready."

"I can do it."

"I'll do it. It'll be my last time I get to." Ash said softly.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked looking at Ash.

"Your parents have told me to leave."

Dawn then noticed the bags that were by Ash's feet.

"Tonight?" she asked.

"They wanted me gone before the wedding."

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye."

"I can't exactly get into the palace. Your parents aren't very fond of me." Ash replied as he hooked the saddle onto Diamond.

"I'm sorry, I caused you to lose your job here." Dawn said frowning.

"You didn't cause it, Dawn."

Ash opened Diamond's door and held the reins out for Dawn.

"Thank you." Dawn said taking the reins and getting onto her horse.

Ash climbed onto Shadow.

"Race ya, Princess." he said smiling at her.

Dawn smiled and cracked her reins.

The two ran out of the stables and through the field.

Dawn saw the gate and longed to just keep going. She just wanted to run out of it and away from the kingdom. She wanted to be away from the palace and her life as the Princess.

"I wish I could just keep going." she said softly as she slowed Diamond to a trot.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" Ash asked.

"No, I don't. I don't love Paul. I don't even know him. I just want a choice in my life."

The two made it back to the stables and Dawn hopped off of her horse.

"Thank you, Ash. Thank you for being my friend. I'll miss you."

Ash hung the saddle back up and looked at Dawn.

"I'll be here tomorrow, Dawn. I'll be close. I'm not leaving until tomorrow. I just have to leave here tonight. Trust me, I'll be here."

Dawn nodded not understanding why he was saying that, but gave a small smile and left.

Her closest friend was now going to be gone.

* * *

"It's time to get up, Princess." Mia said as she opened the curtains.

Dawn refused to open her eyes. The day was here. It was her wedding day.

She felt the covers being pulled away and she glared at Mia.

"Sorry, Princess. Today is a very busy day and we have a lot to do."

Dawn sighed and allowed Mia to pull her out of bed.

For the next few hours Dawn was pampered and before she knew it she was in her wedding gown. The gown was too much. It made everything too real and Dawn hated that. The gown was made of silk and was fitted to her body since it was a corset back. Lace covered her chest and arms as sleeves were made. Diamonds had been stitched into the lace adding a shimmer to the gown. Her veil was long and trailed behind her, it too made of lace.

Her hair had been pulled into a tight bun. Her makeup was light and her lips were painted a light pink. Once again she was made to look innocent. Her tiara was on her head too.

"You look beautiful, milady." Mia said softly.

"Thank you, Mia." Dawn replied taking a small breath since she could barely breath in the dress.

Her mother had insisted on a corset.

A knock on the door made both Dawn and Mia look at one another.

"I'll get it." Mia said.

Mia stood up and walked to the door. Dawn was looking at her reflection and saw Mia open the door.

Dawn gasped as she saw a sword pierce Mia. She screamed as she saw Mia fall to the ground.

Dawn stumbled away as the mysterious person who had just killed Mia entered the room.

"Foolish. Ready to die, Princess?"

Dawn was in the dressing area. She was close to her bedroom door.

Dawn ran for her door and the mysterious man cursed. Dawn slammed the door closed and locked it. She went to move, but was snatched back. The veil was caught in the door. She fumbled and managed to rid the veil from her head. She pulled her dresser in front of the door. The mysterious man was banging on the door.

Dawn couldn't breathe. Mia was dead. She had just been killed in front of her and all Dawn had done was stood there and watch. _I'm so sorry Mia._

The dresser jolted and Dawn trembled in fear.

 _I'm going to die..._

When she had said she wanted to be free she didn't mean she wanted to die.

 _I don't want to die, but I can't get out. I'm not allowed out of my room until my father comes to get me..._

She looked around her room and shrieked as the dresser jolted again.

 _"Trust me, I'll be here."_ Ash's words rang through her head.

"Ash..."

She ran to her balcony and looked out at the stables. She went to raise her leg, but the dressed restricted her.

She bit her lip and blinked back the tears. She had to get over this railing!

She ran back into her room and saw the breakfast tray still on the nightstand. A knife was on the tray.

"Thank you, Mia." Dawn said and ran to the tray.

She picked up the knife and cut a slit on the right side of the dress. She looked at the knife and decided to keep it.

She ran to the balcony and had just made it over the railing when she heard the dresser crash to the floor. Her feet touched the ground and she looked up to see the man looking down at her.

She yanked the heels off and took off as the man started climbing down.

She stumbled into the stables and fell on the ground, startling Ash.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" he asked kneeling next to her.

"Help...Mia...someone...dead..." Dawn said unable to form a sentence.

Ash stood up and walked out of Dawn's sight.

"Ash..." she trailed.

She screamed as the mysterious man entered the stables.

"Ready to die, Princess?" he questioned.

Dawn closed her eyes as he raised his sword. Where had Ash gone?

Dawn waited for the impact, but none came instead she heard the clash of swords. She opened her eyes to see that Ash had a sword and had blocked the killer's sword.

"Really you hide behind a mask?" Ash asked shaking his head in disgust.

"The least you could do was show her who you really are." he spat.

The mysterious man laughed. "True."

The man removed the mask and Dawn stared at him. "Paul..."

Paul's eyes cut to Dawn and Dawn saw only hatred and coldness.

"You will not kill the Princess. Hoenn will not gain Sinnoh." Ash said.

"We'll see about that."

Paul parried and Ash blocked the attack. Ash knelt down and pulled Dawn up from the ground.

"Go hide." he said.

Dawn ran to the stall that held Shadow and went into it. She watched as Ash blocked another of Paul's attacks.

"Some assassin you are." Ash taunted.

Paul growled and swung high. Ash sidestepped and avoided. Ash spun around and parried. Paul managed to block the attack.

Ash smirked and swiped his leg underneath Paul's causing him the fall.

Dawn gasped as she saw Paul remove a small knife from his boot.

"Ash!"

Ash didn't dodge Paul's attack and the blade cut his shirt.

"I'm going to need a story to tell the King and Queen. Hmm...oh here's one her body will be found in the stables. In your rage of losing your job you killed the Princess. It'll work out perfectly."

"Not happening." Ash stated and parried.

Ash spun and avoided Paul's attack and got behind him. Ash grabbed Paul by his shoulders, raised the hilt of his sword and hit him in the side of the head with it. Ash then shoved him towards the wall and Paul slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, knocked out for the time being.

Ash looked around and saw Dawn.

He walked over to her and stopped outside the stall.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No..." Dawn muttered.

Ash opened the stall door and winced.

"You're hurt." Dawn said as she saw the blood staining his shirt.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine." Ash said seeing that Dawn looked concerned.

Dawn blinked and looked over to where Paul was sprawled on the ground.

"Why did he try to kill me?" she asked.

"Dawn, Paul is the Prince of Hoenn, but he was sent here to kill you. He was sent here to gain your hand in marriage, but would kill you before the wedding, forcing your parents into an alliance with Hoenn."

"Hoenn has became corrupted and is no longer a friendly alliance to Sinnoh, but your parents don't know this. They believe the lies that Hoenn told, that Paul told them."

"But how did you know all of this?" Dawn asked.

"I know this because I was sent here to protect you. I was sent here as a precaution...all the wars that have happened and the kidnappings..."

"I found out about Hoenn's plan and I was assigned to keep you safe."

"But...this doesn't make any sense."

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I am the same Ash that you grew up with."

"Yet...you hid this."

"I had to, I didn't want you to feel like I was just being your friend because I had to be your friend."

Dawn was quiet for a moment.

"How can you fight like that?" she questioned.

"I was taught before I came here and practice everyday." he replied.

Dawn shuddered and hugged herself.

"What do I do? My soon to be husband killed my maid and just tried to kill me. I can't marry him!"

"It's simple, we run."

"Run?"

"Leave the palace, you would have to take an alias and not be known as the Princess of Sinnoh, I would be wanted for kidnapping the Princess and most likely treason. You can't be Princess Dawn. Hoenn and Paul won't stop looking for you. You have to get far away from Sinnoh...start new."

Dawn was quiet.

"I know it's a lot to ask you when in shock, but we don't have much time. He'll awake soon, Mia will be discovered, it's almost noon...time isn't on our side." Ash said breaking the silence.

Dawn looked at Ash.

"How did you know? How were you here?" Dawn asked.

"I found out that he planned to kill you and shortly afterwards I was asked to leave. I knew that if I left I had to come back and I did. I didn't think he would try to kill you in your room though...I'm sorry I failed to protect you from that." Ash explained and lowered his head.

"You didn't fail, Ash. You saved me. You'll always be here to protect me, won't you?"

Ash looked up. "Yes, with my life."

 **Please R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Z3R0 L0V3 - Here's another chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

"Diamond will have to stay behind. We won't have enough supplies for two horses." Ash said as he got Shadow ready.

"How are you going to sneak me out of here? The guards are watching the gates and there are even more than usual." Dawn questioned.

"Who says I was sneaking you out?"

Dawn's mouth formed an 'o' shape, but no sound came from her.

"Ready?" Ash asked as he got onto his horse.

Dawn nodded and took his hand and he pulled her up onto the horse.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"Far away from here." Ash replied.

Dawn smiled to herself and looked down at Paul. His head was bleeding from Ash's sword, but she didn't care.

"Okay Shadow, it's time to run the fastest that you've ever ran." Ash said as he removed a bow and a sheath of arrows.

"Wh-"

"My training." Ash replied.

Shadow took off. Dawn watched as they approached the gates. She heard yelling and she saw the guards readying arrows.

"They wouldn't shoot. They could hit me." Dawn said in shock.

"Oh they'll shoot, don't doubt that." Ash replied.

Ash readied his bow.

"The Princess! Kill him and get her!"

"He has the Princess! Stop him!"

"We have to stop him!"

"Go tell the King and Queen!"

"Someone find the Prince!"

It was madness. Ash fired an arrow and hit one of the guards that was by the lever that allowed the gate to be closed. He had to keep guards away from there.

"Faster Shadow." he said.

He let another arrow fly.

Dawn shrieked as an arrow flew past her head.

"Close the gate!"

Multiple guards ran towards the lever and Ash released arrows, but they were faster.

"Take the reins, Dawn." he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Take the reins."

"But-what are-ASH!" she cried as Ash jumped off of Shadow and rolled onto the ground.

The gate had started to close.

"Get out of the gate, Dawn. Go Shadow!"

Shadow took off and Dawn gripped the reins tighter to regain her balance.

Ash ran towards the stairs that lead to the wall that surrounded the palace. He fired an arrow at a guard that was running towards him and went to reach for another, but he was out of arrows. He slid the bow over his body and removed his sword.

Ash looked and saw that Dawn had just gotten out of the gate.

"Good..."

He ran towards the stairs and hurried up them, attacking anyone that was in the way.

"Raise the gate you fools! Get the Princess!"

Ash removed a small knife from his boot and tossed it at one of the guards that was by the lever.

Ash grunted as he was hit from behind and stumbled. He spun around to find the captain looking at him and he looked pissed.

"How can a stable hand fight like this?" he questioned.

Ash just smirked.

"I'm going to kill you, boy." the captain said.

"I'd love to see you try, Captain."

The captain parried and Ash blocked his sword. Ash sidestepped and raised parried, but the captain blocked. Ash swiped his leg under the captain and knocked him off of his feet. Ash put his foot on the captain's chest to keep him on the ground and quickly knocked the captain out.

Ash gasped as he was suddenly slammed into the wall. He winced as the wound from the fight with Paul throbbed. He gripped his side and looked over his shoulder.

"You killed the captain. Now I must kill you."

Ash looked at the guard that was in front of him. He was obviously fairly new and terrified.

Ash swung his sword and his sword clashed with the young guard's sword, knocking it from his hand.

"Your captain isn't dead. I'm not going to kill you, unless you get in my way. Are you going to get in my way?" Ash asked looking at the guard.

The guard remained quiet and still. Ash looked over the edge and saw Dawn. He turned back to the guard.

"You may want to act like you're knocked out when the King and Queen get here. I would hate for you to catch their wrath."

The guard gulped.

Ash hopped onto the edge of wall and made his way down it. He ran over to Shadow.

"Great job, Shadow." he said as he rubbed the horse's nose.

"Ready?" he asked as he hopped onto Shadow.

"Yes." Dawn replied.

"Let's go, Shadow."

* * *

Queen Johanna stood in Dawn's room, looking down at Mia's lifeless body. King Christopher stood beside her.

"The poor girl...she was so innocent." Johanna said with a shake of her head.

"My King, Prince Paul has woken up." a servant said entering the room.

"Thank you." Christopher said.

The two walked out of Dawn's room and towards the infirmary.

Paul laid on one of the beds with a cut on his head.

"Paul, what happened?" Christopher asked.

"I was walking down the halls when I heard a scream come from Dawn's room. I ran and when I entered the room, I saw that stable hand removing his sword from the maid. I saw Dawn run and I knew I had to stop the stable hand. I attacked him from behind, but he must have known I was there because he moved at the last second and I fell to the ground. He was suddenly out of my sight and had blocked the door."

"I had to break the door to get through and once I was through, both Dawn and the stable hand were gone. I heard a scream and saw that the stable hand had just jumped from the balcony. Dawn was running to the stables. I followed after them and when I arrived at the stables the stable hand was about to kill Dawn. If I hadn't gotten there when I did she would have been dead."

"I tried to protect her, but the stable hand bested me and knocked me out. I take it he took Dawn?"

"Yes, he kidnapped her. I want him dead! The damn boy, I should have killed him myself!" Christopher yelled.

"I will stop at nothing to find him and kill him myself and get Dawn back safety so we can be married." Paul said.

"I fully understand. I offer you my guards for assistance."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I will also send word to my home to ask for assistance too."

* * *

It was now midday and Ash and Dawn were still traveling.

"We can rest for a while. Shadow needs to rest also." Ash said as they reached an open clearing with a lake, just outside a town.

Dawn got off of Shadow and looked down at the dress. It was no longer white, instead it was stained with dirt, grass, and even blood.

She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She kept seeing Mia being stabbed by Paul.

"Dawn?"

She looked up to see Ash kneeling in front of her.

"There's a town just along that path. I'm going to go there and I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Can't I come?" she asked.

Ash shook his head. "Not dressed like that. Everyone knows the Princess was getting married today. I'm going to get some supplies and clothes for you."

 _Right...I hadn't thought about this. I still look like the Princess. I'm in a wedding dress for Arceus sake!_

"Okay..."

Ash looked down and picked up something.

"Use this if you need to." he said placing a small knife in her hand.

She nodded her head and closed her hand around the handle.

Ash stood up and walked over to Shadow. He grabbed a black cloak and threw it on and pulled the hood up.

"I'll be back shortly." he said looking over at Dawn who nodded.

Dawn watched him walk away until he was out of her sight.

 **Please R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Z3R0 L0V3 - I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had a case of writer's block. Here's another chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

Dawn looked down at the blade that was in her hand.

She still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened. Paul had tried to kill her. The man her parents were going to have her marry had tried to kill her, yet they didn't even know. They had been decived by Paul and his lies. Dawn had always felt nervous and scared around Paul and now she knew why. He had planned to kill her.

Then there was Ash. She had grown up around Ash. She still remembered the day when he came to the palace.

 _"Princess Dawn, it's time to get up." Mia said walking into the room._

 _Dawn sat up and looked at Mia._

 _"Okay!"_

 _Dawn was only five at the time._

 _"Your mother told me to have you wear this." Mia said placing clothes at the edge of the bed._

 _Dawn crawled over to the pile and picked up the blouse and pants._

 _"What's this?"_

 _"You'll find out soon enough, Princess. I'll run your bath."_

 _"Thank you!"_

* * *

 _Dawn walked into the stables behind her mother and father._

 _"Dawn, this is the new stable hand. He's going to be teaching you how to ride a horse. And this horse right here is your very own horse." her father said and pointed to a white horse._

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes, you will have a lesson everyday after your other lessons, of course." her mother said._

 _"Thank you!"_

 _Her parents smiled and left._

 _"Hello, Princess Dawn."_

 _Dawn looked over at the boy who was only a few years older than she was. He was taller than her and had raven, black hair that was falling just below his ears and dark brown eyes._

 _"Hello and just Dawn, please. What's your name?"_

 _"I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you, Dawn." he replied and gave a small smile._

 _Dawn smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, too."_

 _"So have a name for your horse?"_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Diamond!"_

 _Ash nodded his head._

 _"Before you can begin to ride Diamond, you have to form a bond with her. She has to gain trust in you."_

 _"Okay!"_

Dawn smiled to herself. Ash had always been there. Every time she was upset. He was always there. He may have been sent to protect her, but he was her friend too. He had protected her and he was still doing it. Now he was wanted because of her.

She sighed and stood up. She walked over to the lake and knelt down and looked at her reflection.

Her face was grimy, covered in dirt, sweat, and even blood from where she had touched her face.

She looked at her hair and saw that it was tangled and knotted. A complete mess since her bun had fallen out. She looked at her tiara that rested on her head.

She screamed in frustration and pulled the tiara off of her head. She threw it onto the ground away from her and looked at her reflection again.

"A chance to be someone that isn't the Princess." she muttered.

Her face would be everywhere. She would be known instantly. How was she ever going to be able to go into a town without getting caught?

She looked at the knife that was in her hand. She gathered her hair and took the knife to it.

Once she was done she looked at her reflection. Her once waist length hair was now to her shoulders.

"Goodbye Princess Dawn." she muttered.

She cupped her hands in the water and splashed her face, wanting to get rid of the grim and memories.

She heard a twig snap and she fumbled for the knife.

"Hey, it's just me." Ash's voice replied from the tree line.

Dawn sighed and lowered the knife as Ash came into view.

"Your hair..." he trailed.

"Might as well get rid of being the Princess. I would have been noticed instantly with my hair and I still will. I'm well known and I'm going to get you killed if I step foot into a town. You should just leave me."

Ash was in front of her before she knew it. "Dawn, I'm not going to leave you. Here, this should help keep your identity a secret."

Ash placed a bag in front of her and she slowly removed everything that was inside. A few button up shirts, pants, a cloak, and riding boots.

Dawn looked inside and saw a dagger and a sword.

"Yours?" she asked.

"No, yours Dawn."

"But-"

"I'll teach you how to fight. You need to be able to defend yourself."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry."

"So what are we doing now?" Dawn asked after a moment.

"You're going to change and then I'm going to start teaching you how to fight. Do you have any experience wielding a sword?"

"No, but I've seen it..."

"Seeing is different from doing. I'll be over there while you change." Ash said as he stood up.

Dawn grabbed a light, cream colored button up shirt, dark riding pants, and the boots. She quickly changed and told Ash that he could turn around.

"Why were you assigned to protect me?" Dawn asked as he walked back over.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You said you were assigned to protect me as a precaution because of all the wars and such. Why were you the one chosen to protect me? Are there more people like you, like a group?"

Ash nodded his head. "There are more of us. We're going to be heading there soon, once you're able to fight and okay after everything that's happened."

Dawn nodded her head. "And you were chosen because...?"

"I'm not really sure how we are chosen. I think it was because the others had jobs already, I'm not sure."

"How many of people like you are there?"

"There's a small number of us. Where I come from we're all one another has. We're a family. There's only four, five counting myself, where I come from."

"Oh..."

"But we've been trained since we were young for moments like this. Nothing's going to happen to you, Dawn. I won't allow it. Paul will have to kill me first before he's able to kill you."

Ash held his hand out. "Time to start training, ready?" he asked looking down at Dawn.

Dawn looked at his hand for a moment before nodding her head and taking his hand.

 **Please R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Z3R0 L0V3 - So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had another case of writer's block, but anyways here's the new chapter. Happy Reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

Dawn fell to the ground and stared up at Ash.

"Sorry..." he said as he held a hand out towards her.

They had been practicing for a few days in the clearing. Ash would venture into town and get food and then return. When Dawn had questioned why they were still here, Ash had replied with he was waiting. Dawn hadn't questioned again.

Dawn took his hand, but instead of getting up she yanked Ash down and quickly pinned him, holding her dagger to his throat.

"You're learning and very clever." Ash said.

Dawn gave a small smile in triumph, but was quickly pinned by Ash.

"Don't let your guard down." he said and got up and helped her up.

"If we ever get into a fight, I'm dead." Dawn said as she looked at the dagger.

"Dawn, you've improved since we started. You're learning. Everyone learns at different paces. You grew up differently than I did."

"Paul, he would have killed me if you hadn't been there. I'm so unexperienced that I nearly died. I'm leaning on you for support with everything since leaving."

"Paul, he was trained how I was trained, but he's far more dangerous. He doesn't see anything but violence."

Dawn sighed.

"Dawn, you have improved greatly since we started. You can use the dagger and wield a sword. With some more practice you'll be a natural."

"I hope you're right, Ash."

"Just believe in yourself, Dawn. You can do anything. Remember you weren't a regular Princess."

Dawn smiled.

"You like adventure and trying new things, so think of this as an adventure and a chance to try something new. We're kids again, find that Dawn and you'll be able to do anything you put your mind to."

"Thanks Ash..."

"I'm going to go into town, I'll be back by sunset." Ash said pulling on his cloak and tossing the hood up.

"I'll be here." Dawn said as she watched him leave.

She understood why he made her stay here. There was still too much commotion from her supposed kidnapping and it was far too dangerous for her to try to venture into town with Ash even in disguise.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I walked into the town and headed towards the market. The palace guards were everywhere. Posters of me and Dawn were plastered all over the place. I was wanted for treason and kidnapping of the Princess.

"If only they knew the truth." I muttered.

I slowed my pace as I saw that there was a line of people.

"What?"

I couldn't tell what was going on. I needed to find out.

"What's going on?" I asked an elderly man that was selling trinkets.

"The King and Queen have requested that everyone goes through a check everyday. Name and they check your person to make sure you don't have anything you shouldn't."

 _You've got to be kidding me._

"When did this happen?"

"This morning. It was so sudden. The guards have hurt a few people already for not following the rules. My poor daughter got hit this morning because she was chasing after her child. They even check the children."

I clenched my fists.

"Son, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. How long does this last?"

I lifted my head slightly to see that the man was staring at me.

"Come here, son."

I didn't trust this. I took a small step back.

"You're-"

 _Damnit!_

I spun quickly and made my way into the crowd, but I heard the man yelling for the guards.

I looked around for somewhere to go. I heard yelling. I needed to move fast, but I couldn't draw anymore attention to myself by running.

"Excuse me, move please." I said as I made my way through the crowd, having to shove some people who refused to move.

I glanced around and saw that the guards were at the elderly man's stall now. I would be discovered soon.

I saw another stall this one bigger and hurried over to it.

"Why hello young man, would you like something?" an elderly woman asked.

I removed a small pouch of coins and held it out to her.

"All I ask is to hide here and for some information. No questions asked."

She looked at it and then at me.

"There's a hatch that goes underground under the flour. Go there." she told me as she took the pouch.

"Thank you." I said as I climbed over the counter.

I sat in the dark waiting.

The hatch was lifted and a little boy peered inside at me.

"Hi, my grandma told me to give you this." he said as he held out a piece of bread.

"Thank you." I said taking it.

"She also wants to know what it is you need to know. You said you needed information."

"Right. How long does the check last...does it ever end? I also need a way to get into the market to a certain stall to see if there's any word from people I know."

"Okay. I'll tell her."

The hatch closed and I was in darkness again. At least now I had food.

What time was it? I had told Dawn I would be back by sunset. Looks like I wasn't going to make that.

* * *

The hatch was lifted once again and I looked up.

"Grandma says you can come out." the little boy said.

I nodded and made my way out. I kept low though because I didn't want to be seen.

The elderly woman sat in a char by the hatch.

"I take it as you're the young man these guys are looking for?"

I remained quiet.

"Even if you deny it, I know it's true. You needn't worry though, I won't spill your secret. I got a bone to pick with this new arrangement the King and Queen have."

"As for the questions that you asked. This ends at nightfall when all the shops have closed, yet everyone has to do it once more before going home."

"Damnit..."

The woman looked at me.

"I apologize for my language ma'am."

"It's fine. My name's Joy and this is my grandson Timmy."

"Thank you, Joy and Timmy for helping me."

"It's not a problem at all. Now where exactly do you need to get to in the market?" Joy asked.

"The stall that's always empty. There's a pot that may have a letter in it. I've been waiting for word from some people I know. I've been checking, but it hasn't gotten here yet."

"Okay, Timmy you know where that is. Don't you?"

"Yeah! Me and my friends play there sometimes."

Joy removed a few coins.

"Go into the market and get some fruit for me, but also check for that letter. Anything specific he needs to look for?"

"No, it'll just be in the pot."

"Go before the market closes."

Timmy ran off.

"I can't thank you enough."

"I take it as this whole ordeal the King and Queen believe is true, is it?"

"No, the Prince isn't who he says."

"I had a feeling something was wrong with that boy. He just didn't seem right."

I just nodded my head.

"You're safe here. The hatch is hidden and the guards won't look there."

I nodded my head.

"So I imagine the Princess is here somewhere?"

This lady may seem nice, but I wasn't about to share.

I remained silent.

"Okay, I understand. You're still wary. Do you need anything?"

"Food is what I was coming for. I also came to see if there was any word from my people."

"I can spare some bread for you and some of the fruit that Timmy brings back."

"Thank you. I can give you more money if you need it."

"Oh no, you gave plenty."

* * *

Timmy ran back into the stall holding a bag. He ran over to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks."

I opened the folded piece of paper and read.

 _Ash,_

 _You can come back now, but be careful. Things are bad here. Be careful in every town and city. Trust no one._

 _See you soon_

I folded the paper back and put it in my pocket.

I looked at the sky and saw that it was sunset.

"Son, you'll need to hide in the hatch until an hour after sunset. The guards will look at the stalls, they're starting now. I've done all I can." Joy said as she walked over to me and held out some of the fruit Timmy had gotten.

"Thank you for everything." I said taking the fruit.

"Go now and hide." Joy said.

I nodded and went back to the hatch. I would have to wait.

 _Dawn, I'll be there as soon as I can._

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I sat on the ground watching as the sun started to set.

 _Ash said he would be back by sunset. Something must have happened...what if he needs help?_

I stood up and looked towards the path he took each day.

"I have to do this."

I grabbed the belt that held my sword and wrapped it around my waist. I slid the dagger into my boot and pulled my cloak on.

"I'm coming." I mutter tossing the hood over my head.

 **What do you guys think will happen?**

 **Please R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Z3R0 L0V3 - Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block. Happy Reading!**

 **Ash's POV**

I sat in the dark, waiting. I wasn't sure when an hour would pass, so I would have to judge the best I could. Hopefully, when I opened the hatch, the guards would be gone. If not...well it was going to be interesting.

I heard noise coming from above and I removed my dagger, readying myself just in case.

"Leave him alone!" I heard Joy yelled.

I heard Timmy crying out.

Muffled yelling followed by Joy begging. "Please, don't hurt him. I haven't any idea what we've been accused of. Please, don't hurt my grandson."

They were in trouble...because of me.

"We've been informed that you two helped the traitor."

Silence...

"If it's true and you give up where he is you two will be free to go."

Silence...

"Well son looks like grandma doesn't care about you. Say goodbye-"

"Wait!" Joy cried.

I readied myself, because I knew I was about to be found.

"I'm sorry..." Joy said. "Move the flour...there's a hatch...that's where the traitor is."

"Now leave before I change my mind."

Footsteps ran above and shuffling followed as the flour was moved. The hatch door lifted and I jabbed my dagger upwards, cutting the guard.

I climbed out and drew my sword.

"I'm not a traitor." I muttered.

"You kidnapped the Princess. The Prince will be glad that you've been found. Now where's the Princess?"

I remained silent.

"Go and send word to the Prince."

I quickly threw my dagger towards the guard that was leaving.

I didn't need word getting to the Prince.

"Get him!" the head guard yelled, drawing his sword.

I was serverly outnumbered...but I could handle this...I hoped. I just needed to get out from this tight space that I was in...

I quickly scanned around and saw a rope hanging over my head. I jumped and grabbed the rope and swung myself, kicking a guard and getting on the other side. I jumped over the stall and into the street and waited.

"There!"

Spinning I saw more guards.

How many guards came to check the stalls at night?!

"Great...just great..."

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I arrived to the town and looked around. The streets were empty.

I started walking through the streets, being careful and aware of the things around me.

I heard the sounds of a fight and ran towards the sound.

I stopped at the edge of a stall and peered around it.

Ash was surrounded by guards.

"Where's the Princess?"

Ash remained quiet.

A guard that was behind Ash, struck him. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. The head guard grabbed Ash by his hair and pulled him up onto his knees.

"Where is she!"

Ash spit at him and that earned him a punch to the face.

"You'll be dead by sunrise." the guard spat.

"Get him up and let's go."

Ash was pulled to his feet and he was quickly restrained.

Don't worry, Ash...I'll get you out.

I followed the guards at a safe distance. We were heading back towards the palace.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I was shoved into a cell and restrained in the chains.

"You don't understand. I didn't kidn-" I started, but was silenced by a punch to the face.

"Shut it, traitor. The Prince has been informed of your capture along with the King and Queen. You're dead at sunrise, enjoy your last few hours."

The guard left and I was left by myself.

Looks like I failed...

I walked over to the wall and sat down.

"Sorry Dawn..." I muttered.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I was outside of the palace. It felt strange to be locked outside the gate instead of inside it.

How was I going to get in?

"Well there is one way..." I muttered.

I looked and saw that there was only one guard at the post today. Perfect.

"Help me! Please!" I cried, holding my side and acting as if I was hurt.

I glanced up and saw that the guard was looking at me.

"Who goes there?"

"Princess Dawn...I escaped! Please...let me in..."

"The Princess? Lower your hood."

I lowered my hood and looked up. "Please..."

The gate was opened and I smirked. The guard was hurrying down the stairs.

"I must alert the King and Queen about your return along with the Prince. They will all be thrilled of your return."

"No- Please...don't."

"Milady?"

"I need help..."

He approached me. "You're hurt?"

I nodded my head.

"Let me take you to the nurse."

He was close enough now.

I grabbed him and kicked his legs, causing him the fall to the ground. I quickly pinned him and removed my dagger.

"You're going to stay quiet or else." I muttered.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

The door opened and I looked up. Paul stood in the doorway, the King and Queen behind him.

"It's pleasing to see you like this." Paul said as he stepped into the cell, the King and Queen following.

"Where's my daughter?" the Queen asked.

I remained quiet. As long as no one knew where she was, she was safe from Paul.

The King stepped forward and knelt down.

"You should have left when I told you, boy." he muttered.

I just looked at him.

The King and Queen left and Paul knelt in front of me.

"I will find the Princess and when I do I'll make sure to kill her slowly and painfully." he muttered and stood up.

"After all, there won't be anyone to protect her this time."

I jerked against the chains.

"I won't let you get away with this." I said.

"You can't stop me." he said, smirking and leaving the cell.

The door slamming closed and the door being locked.

I heard Paul speaking to the guard, but couldn't make out what was being said.

I leaned against the wall.

I hoped Dawn was never found by Paul.

* * *

I heard muffled talking outside the door and then footsteps retreating.

A few minutes passed and the door opened and guard stepped into the room.

"Is it sunrise already? I would have thought the Prince would be the one to escort me to my death."

The guard raised their hand and removed their helmet.

"Dawn!"

"Shh..." she said, glancing towards the door.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here?" I asked.

"No time for that." she said as she walked over to me.

She knelt down and unlocked the chains.

"Come on. We don't have long." she said as she stood up.

I stood up.

"They took my weapons so I don't have anything." I said.

"No problem, I grabbed your weapons before I came here." Dawn replied, showing me my sword and dagger.

"Thanks, I said, taking my things.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"How are we going to get out of here without getting caught?" Ash asked.

"You're forgetting I was within these walls for years." I replied.

"I didn't forget."

"Come on," I said.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked.

"There's a passage that leads to town."

"Really?"

"Yep, I discovered it one day."

"Where's the enterance?"

"That's the tricky part..."

"Where's it at, Dawn?"

I muttered something.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Close to my room."

"Wonderful."

 **Please R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Z3R0 L0V3 - Sorry that I haven't updated. I had a bad case of writer's block and thought of an idea for a future chapter and then finally this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

The two crept through the halls of the castle, being cautious of everything.

"Almost there." Dawn said. "Just pass this door."

The two hurried along and Dawn pulled a light that was on the wall.

"The Princess was spotted outside. She must now be inside." a voice spoke.

Dawn shoved Ash into the passage.

"Go, I'll be there shortly." she said.

"Dawn-"

The wall swung closed and Dawn hurried along the hall.

"Princess!"

She stopped walking and put on the best hurt face she could muster.

"Oh...hello..."

"Are you hurt? The traitor is in the dungeon awaiting death."

"No...I just feel faint."

"Here, I'll help you to your room."

The guard approached and Dawn acted quickly. She knocked the guard with the butt of her sword and shoved him into the wall.

"I don't need help." she muttered and ran to the wall.

She hurried into the passage and ran directly into Ash, knocking him down.

"Sorry..." she muttered as she carefully got off of him.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go. We have to hurry and get to my friends."

* * *

The two had been traveling for a few days.

"Are we almost there?" Dawn questioned.

"Almost. We should get there by sunset." Ash responded.

Dawn nodded her head and the two continued on.

"So Ash who are these people that are going to help us?"

"People that I've known for a while. They're my family."

Dawn hummed.

"They'll be able to help us. They'll do anything and everything to keep you safe."

"So they're like you, right?"

"Yes. We all come from the same place."

Dawn nodded.

... ... ...

"Here we are." Ash said.

The sun had just begun to set. They were approaching a rundown house.

"Umm..."

"It's safe, I promise. It's so we don't draw attention to ourselves."

Ash knocked on the door, three quick knocks and the door opened.

"Ash!" a girl's voice cried.

As they entered a brunette girl hugged Ash.

"It's been forever!" she cried.

"You let your hair grow longer and it's straight!"

"Ashy Boy, welcome back!" a brunette guy cried.

"Ash, long time no see." a dark skinned guy greeted.

"About time you came and visited." a girl with orange hair said.

"Hey guys," Ash greeted.

"Um...Dawn this is my family."

"I'm Gary Oak," the brunette guy greeted.

Gary was Ash's age with shoulder length brown hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin.

"Leaf Green!" the other brunette cried.

Leaf was also Ash's age with waistlength dark brown hair that she was currently braiding into pigtails, dark green eyes, and fair skin.

"I'm Misty Waterflower," the girl with orange hair greeted.

Misty was a few years older than Ash with shoulder length fiery orange hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"And I'm Brock Pewter." the dark skinned guy greeted.

Brock was the oldest of the group with dark brown spiked hair, squinted dark eyes, and dark skin.

"Where's Samuel?" Ash asked.

A silence came over the group and their faces showed anger and sadness.

"He's gone." Brock said softly as he broke the silence.

"What?"

"He died. We were attacked by Hoenn soilders. We tried to stop it, but we failed. Paul's father killed him." Gary muttered.

As he was speaking his hand had clenched in a fist. Leaf grabbed his fist and he opted for holding her hand.

"We did everything we could, but we couldn't save him." Leaf said softly.

"But...he signed the note that-" Ash started.

"I signed it. I couldn't tell you he was gone through a note." Gary said.

"It happened before we came here. It was shortly after you contacted us about the plot against the Princess." Misty said.

Ash looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Gary. I'm sorry everyone." he said softly.

"It's not your fault, Ash."

"If I had-"

"No, you were assigned to protect the Princess. That's what you did. Now that's what we're all going to do. We'll avenge Gramps." Gary said, interuppting Ash.

"Well come on, I'll show you where you two will be staying." Leaf said.

"We promise to keep you safe, Princess." Brock said as he looked at Dawn.

"Um...please just call me Dawn." Dawn said.

* * *

"Here we are." Leaf said.

"Thanks, Leaf." Ash said.

Dawn walked into the room.

"Hey, we'll get through this. We won't let Hoenn win." Leaf said as she stopped Ash.

"I know..."

The room that they were in was small. Two beds, a small dresser, and a nightstand. One window was in the room.

Ash walked to the bed closest to the door and sat down at the edge of it. He put his head in his hands.

How could the man that had raised him be dead? How was it that Hoenn was ruining everything? Paul's family was ruining everything.

Dawn was sitting on the other bed and looking at Ash. His posture was rigid. He was oddly quiet, but that was expected given the news he had just received.

Suddenly, Ash's shoulders shook and they continued to shake. He was crying, quietly.

She got up and walked to his side and knelt in front of him.

"Ash?"

He swiped at his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were red and puffy and tears were falling down his cheeks.

Without thinking, Dawn reached up and wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry about what happened..."

"Yeah...me too..."

* * *

The next morning...

"Okay, so we need to come up with a plan in order to take control of the castle." Brock said.

"Paul, has everyone under his control though. The townspeople, the guards, everyone and anyone." Ash muttered.

"Even my parents believe Paul. Everyone thinks Ash is a traitor and that he kidnapped me." Dawn added.

"Anyone who dares help me gets threatened. Two people nearly died a few days because they helped me."

"The town has stall checks at night and checks throughout the day. They aren't letting weapons into the town."

"Trying to sneak into the castle is nearly impossible. I know of a few passages, but with Ash's escape the security is bound to be increased." Dawn said after a moment.

"What if we got captured on purpose?" Leaf suggested.

"We'll be lucky if they didn't kill us on the spot. We would have the Princess with us." Gary countered.

"We need to think of every possibility and figure out what our best option is. Until we come up with the best plan, we practice." Brock replied.

"Dawn, we can help train you if you would like." Misty said.

"Ash has taught me a few things."

"Great! We can teach you some more then."

 **Please R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Z3R0 L0V3 - Well here's another chapter after yet another case of writer's block. For some reason I'm only able to come up with ideas for future chapters and trying to get events and ideas for before those...well it's proving to be difficult! Anyways...here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

Days passed by in a blur. Dawn would practice with Leaf and Misty mainly while Ash, Brock, and Gary discussed possible strategies and things that had happened while the groups had been away.

"What if we sneaked into the castle grounds and then struck at dawn?" Gary questioned.

"How would we sneak in at night? They have guards and checks. It would be nearly impossible." Ash responded.

"Not necessarily. We could send word to a few of our allies we've made through the years. We could have them cause a diversion, thus allowing us the opportunity to sneak in undetected." Brock replied thoughtfully.

"We would risk more lives. Paul is ruthless and Hoenn soldiers are bound to show up in Sinnoh. Given that Ash escaped, I don't doubt it'll be long before Hoenn comes to Sinnoh." Gary said, shaking his head.

"The King and Queen will gladly welcome Hoenn soldiers into their castle." Ash scoffed.

"This is possibly the best shot we have at being able to end this, though. Our friends would support our cause to avenge Samuel and to protect the heir of Sinnoh. They all know how ruthless Hoenn is in ruling." Brock argued.

Gary sighed, "I guess you're right, Brock. I just don't like the idea of risking people as a diversion."

"It's the only way."

"Ash?" Brock asked, since he hadn't spoken.

"Hmm?" Ash asked, breaking his eyes from the three females fighting.

"The plan, do you approve of it?"

"Sending for help from our friends? They'll create a diversion while we sneak into the castle. I don't fully support it, but I'm not entirely against it either. It's the best option we have, so we have to try." he replied.

"Then it's settled. Misty, Leaf, Dawn!" Brock called.

The three stopped their sparring match and walked over to where the guys were at.

"We've come up with a plan."

The three waited for Brock to continue.

"The plan is to send for help from our allies that we've made over the years. Then once we receive news on whether they will be willing to help or not, we will commence with the second part of the plan. The second part will be to have them create a diversion at night, allowing us to sneak onto the castle grounds without being detected. Then once the sun starts to rise, we'll attack and end this."

"Do we even have enough allies to be successful in this?" Leaf asked.

"I believe we do. A lot of them will support our cause." Brock replied.

Leaf nodded her head.

"Seems like the best idea we have." Misty replied.

Dawn just remained quiet.

"Dawn?" Brock asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Please, don't include me in this...I have no idea what to say or not to say." she replied, softly.

"Dawn, your opinion matters. What do you think of this?" Ash asked, looking at her.

He could see that something was troubling her.

"It seems like a flawless plan, but there's bound to be something that will go wrong with it and I fear for anyone involved. I don't want to be the reason for anyone dying or for something to go wrong."

"We'll adjust to whatever comes our way. It's what we've always done." Misty said.

"Dawn, you won't be the reason anything goes wrong. You're becoming one of us, now." Leaf said, smiling at Dawn.

Dawn gave a small, forced smile in return.

"Then I guess we have to try." Dawn replied, simply.

* * *

Once the plan was decided Brock wrote letters explaining the situation to them and sent word to their allies. Now all they had to do was wait to see who would aid them in their mission.

"There's one thing we didn't consider." Gary said one day.

"What's that?" Brock asked.

"What if one of our supposed allies betrays us? What if they send word to the King and Queen of our whereabouts or Paul and Hoenn? What then?"

"They wouldn't do that. Samuel trusted these people."

Gary was quiet after that.

... ... ...

Days went by and responses were received.

"So far we have at least four willing to help." Brock said as he set down a few letters.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Tracey Sketchit from Kanto was the first one to respond."

"Tracey...he's the guy that's good with memorizing places and then making a sketch of the layout, right?" Misty asked.

"Yes, Tracey has an excellent memory and is able to see a place and then sketch it out for future plans."

"He's also good with a bow." Gary added.

"Who else?" Leaf asked.

"Ritchie Mar from Kanto."

"Ritchie...Ritchie...doesn't ring a bell." Leaf muttered.

"He's mainly behind the scenes. He helps create weapons, devices, offer eyes for the targeted area, and the like." Brock explained.

"Wait...I think I've worked with him once." Leaf said after hearing Brock explain what he does.

"You most likely have. I believe you all have at least once."

"Who are the other two?" Misty asked.

"Lyra from Johto."

"Lyra, she's the very bubbly brunette?" Leaf asked.

"She's also the one that had a thing for Ashy Boy when she was visiting one of the safe houses one day when he was checking in with his mission." Gary added.

"Lyra is very skilled in distracting people when necessary and great with anything she can use as a weapon, especially knives." Brock explained.

"Now I know who she is!" Misty cried.

"Yeah she nearly gave me a scar on my face." Leaf muttered.

"Lastly, is Conway from Sinnoh. He's going to be our inside eyes." Brock explained.

"Wait...Conway? I know that name." Dawn said.

"Yes, you should because he works for your parents."

"He's the scribe...and he was my tutor until they hired Mia as my carer and she started tutoring me..."

"Wait...there's been two of us there? I never knew Conway was one of us." Ash stated.

"Gramps, didn't want to inform you of this. We only found out shortly before his death..." Gary explained.

"Conway is trusted by the King and Queen. He knows of news that goes on inside the castle walls. He's going to be our inside source. He'll help keep us informed of what plans are being made against you, Ash."

"How did I never realize?" Ash muttered.

"Probably because you were outside the castle walls and he was inside." Misty replied.

Ash nodded his head.

"What's the plan now?" Leaf asked.

"We wait for them to arrive. Conway will keep us informed. Once they get here we'll begin planning to put the plan into action." Brock replied.

"Do you think anyone else will help us?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure. These were some of the most trusted and some of the best fighters we know."

* * *

 **Ritchie's last name came from the last part of his hometown Frodomar City. It's just made up.**

 **And yes, I know I avoided characters from Hoenn, but I have my reasons. One, Hoenn is the enemy in this story. Two, it may be revealed as to why in later chapters.**

 **Please R &R**


End file.
